


Nately's Death

by milothemayor



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milothemayor/pseuds/milothemayor
Summary: Nately's whore takes the news about Nately's death a bit differently this time.





	Nately's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Although I am a big fan of the book, I was quite unsatisfied with how Heller handled the interaction between Yossarian & Nately's whore when he told her that Nately died. He allows for them to get passionate and right before things start picking up he moves it back to bloodthirsty hatred. I felt so teased about the whole thing that I had to go and try my hand at righting this wrong. The following 700 words are my attempt at giving Yossarian the satisfaction that he deserves. I do not write leisurely so this was a new experience for me and I have to admit that it was quite fun. Do not hesitate to let me know if there is anything on which I can improve. I did not attempt to replicate Heller's writing style although maybe someday if I write more often I will come back and rewrite this so it can have the proper justice it deserves. Thanks!

_...He stroked her hair. She drove her mouth against his face with savage passion. He licked her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged. He felt himself falling, falling ecstatically in love with her as she kissed him again and again with lips that were steaming and wet and soft and hard, mumbling deep sounds to him adoringly in an incoherent oblivion of rapture, one caressing hand on his back slipping deftly down inside his trouser belt while the other groped secretly and treacherously about on the floor for the bread knife and found it. He saved himself just in time. She still wanted to kill him! He was shocked and astounded by her depraved subterfuge as he tore the knife from her grasp and hurled it away... _

The knife fell on the hardwood floor with a clatter. The noise briefly distracted Yossarian; his pounding heart had put him on edge. He returned his attention to Nately's whore, surprised that she had not taken the chance to attack him. He saw that her hand was lying half opened on the bed. He realized that she had made no attempt to fight him when he wrested the knife from her. He looked back at her face. Her features looked relaxed, as if they had released all of the stress that came from the previous struggle. She let out a light sigh and her body relaxed, signaling that she would no longer try to fight. 

The brief pause gave Yossarian a moment to come to his senses and he was again filled with shame. He moved to get off of her but before he could do so she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back onto her. She kissed him with a new and intense passion, as if she would instead try to kill him with her lips. Yossarian leaned back onto his knees, his legs straddling her thighs. As Nately's whore moved to finish taking off his belt, he immediately forgot all about Nately's death and the morality of the situation. He pulled down his trousers and quickly hiked up her skirt. "Oh mio Dio!" exclaimed Nately's whore, as if she too was surprised with the change of events. 

He pulled out his dick and slid it past her panties. She was already wet. This came as a surprise to Yossarian until he remembered that sex was a large part of her job. He made a slight grunt as he entered her and she responded with a loud gasp which slowly became a soft moan as he continued. Yossarian leaned on his forearms, pressing their bodies together and bringing his face close to hers. She looked as if she was asleep although the noises she made said otherwise. Her breath smelled fruity, suggesting to Yossarian that she had been drinking wine before he came to see her. He pushed himself up slightly so that his hands were supporting his upper body as he watched her breasts move up and down from within her blouse. He wished that they had taken off all their clothes, but he soon felt that it would have been wrong for them to do so. "Dai! Di Piu!" she yelled while clenching his hair in both her hands, breaking his train of thought.

He thrusted harder, giving her everything that he could muster. He heard himself grunt again, as the sweat started to drop down his face. Her moaning intensified and was loud enough that Yossarian thought her kid sister might burst into the room to see what was going on. This idea made him panic, but he was already too far gone. He came with a shudder, finishing inside of her. He hastily pulled out and flopped over on the bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking about how wonderful it was to finally have a moment of zen during his rather hectic life. He was about to make a crude joke when a loud yell ripped him from his post-sex stupor. 

"Assassino!" screamed Nately's whore who had already straightened her panties and was posed to attack Yossarian again.

_ He bounded out of the bed to his feet.... (Story continues from this point) _


End file.
